Vesper Hostages
The following is a list of hostages in The Medusa Plot , A King's Ransom, The Dead of Night, and Shatterproof. Individual Status *Fiske Cahill had been bathing, California, USA; when the Vespers captured him by releasing a baby water moccasin snake into the tub. He is a Madrigal. **Status: Injured. *Reagan Holt was swimming in Puerto Rico when she was chased by a shark. She enters a shark cage, but the people on the boat were Vespers. She is a Tomas. **Status: Injured, broken wrist, chest injury (trouble breathing). *Natalie Kabra had been shopping in London, England when she was captured by the Vespers by going into a soundproof box. She had thought it was a changing room. She is a Lucian. **Status: Injured. *Nellie Gomez had been eating a powdered jelly croissant in France that caused her to faint. She is not a Cahill by blood but has Madrigal status. **Status: Injured, shot in the shoulder, bullet removed, bit by dogs. Status unknown, whether dead or still alive, after the last video sent by the Vespers to the Cahills. *Alistair Oh was captured in an elevator in Tel Aviv, Israel while going to the optometrist. He is an Ekaterina. **Status: Dead, had a seizure and infected cut (which he got trying to save Phoenix,and cut his leg on a rock). *Ted Starling was captured in an elevator in Tel Aviv, Israel while trying to find a cure for his blindness. He is an Ekaterina. **Status: Injured, also blind, but not from Vesper activity. *Phoenix Wizard was captured at a Jonah Wizard concert in Tokyo, Japan while trying to find the 'hip-hop vibe.' He is a Janus. **Status: Injured, gash on head, escaped, presumed dead by other hostages, Vespers and the Attleboro crew. *Atticus Rosenbloom is kidnapped in A King's Ransom when running to Amy and Dan. He is a Guardian. **Status: Escaped **Overall Status: N/A *In an attempted photoshoot by the Vespers of the hostages, a lizard climbs onto Nellie's arm. Nellie uses it for the picture. The Attleboro Crew uses that lizard to find out where the hostages are. Evan found out that sinead had been modifying the picture, revealing that Sinead is the Vesper Mole. *Phoenix Wizard and Natalie Kabra have removed the bullet in Nellie Gomez's arm. *Fiske Cahill has attempted to locate their Holding Cell with a result in Mexico or Southern USA although he was proven wrong. *Reagan Holt has put the seven on a daily training regimen. *After the seven have eaten their food they notice the casserole is not plastic but ceramic so they 'accidentally' drop it on the floor outside their room in the facility with one big piece slipping under the door. Thus, they have obtained a weapon, though it wasn't mentioned again. *The hostages break the dumbwaiter. *Peter Lerangis reveals on the Message Board that the hostages think they have finally thought of the perfect escape plan, but it fails. *Attleboro thinks that the hostages are in Argentina. They were proven wrong in Shatterproof, the hostages are in Germany. *Ian Kabra suspects that the AidWorksWonders (AWW) (which his mother founded as a scam to get parole out of jail) and the Vespers are connected. The AWW headquarters is in Argentina. *The Vespers send the Cahills a video of Nellie with a gun at her temple,she says "Hey kiddos." then the finger on the trigger twitches and the video cuts off, so she might be dead. However, it is much more probable that it was merely an action to emphasize the threat of what would happen if Dan and Amy didn't give up the Madrigal ring (which is the most important part of the Doomsday Device). *In Shatterproof , the hostages escape by pretending that Reagan is dead. They get captured again, but Phoenix fell off a cliff. Therfore he is presumed dead, however he is alive. Category:Vespers Category:Cahills vs Vespers Category:Madrigal Category:Tomas Category:Lucian Category:Ekaterina Category:Janus Category:The Medusa Plot Category:Books Category:Series Two Category:A King's Ransom Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Guardians Category:Natalie Kabra Category:Phoenix Wizard Category:Nellie Gomez Category:Ted Starling Category:Alistair oh Category:Atticus Rosenbloom Category:Kidnappings Category:Fiske Cahill Category:Reagan Holt Category:The Dead Of Night Category:Shatterproof Category:Authors Category:Attleboro Crew